


Slow Down For Me, Speedster

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: Alpha Avenger/Omega Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Crushes, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV of another character, Pietro is an adorable little shit, Pining, Play Fighting, Reader is perhaps a little naive, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tickling, Waffles, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day you joined the Avengers, you and Pietro had immediately taken to one another. Going against all odds, with you being an Omega and he an Alpha, you became close friends; neither pursuing the other, instead remaining companions. Always joking and chatting with one another you both appeared to the world as 'two peas in a pod'.</p><p>However, things begin to change between the two of you. More precisely, Pietro starts behaving differently, and seems constantly distracted, leaving you suitably puzzled.</p><p>It isn't until the combat simulation room malfunctions and you go into heat, with only Pietro for support, that many things come to light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd finish the other two fics of this series first...but I suddenly had the plot for Pietro/Reader pop into my head and I absolutely HAD to write it down! ^.^ 
> 
> This chapter is a little short, I know, but I'm thinking of doing shorter chapters...that way I can update more quickly and I don't tire my brain out quite as much. Plus...less opportunity for errors XD
> 
> I really, really, really hope you lovely folks like the beginning of this particular fic :) <3

You were curled up on a sofa in the rec room, engrossed in a novel; sunlight spilt through the wall-length windows to warm your back pleasantly. Immersed in the depth of the plot, the characters having now taken on full form as your imagination was captured by the author's fluent prose and visceral description, you were nearly oblivious to your surroundings. That was, until, you felt a sudden rush of air- something flitting past at an inhuman speed-

"Pietro, I'm reading," you pointed out flatly, turning the page. You kept your eyes on the words, in the pretence of dismissing the Sovokian speedster- who was now directly behind you, peering over your shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He inquired, impishly, in that accent of his. With a heaving sigh, you flipped the book over and raised it to his eye-level so he could view the cover.

"Hmm, seems interesting," he remarked.

"Really?" You glanced up at him, raising your eyebrows in scepticism.

"Certainly!" Pietro insisted. You snorted at him, aware he was merely demonstrating an interest because he seeking your attention. He tended to do that when he was feeling bored and craving companionship, especially seeing as his twin sister had taken to spending more time with Vision in recent months. At least, that's what you presumed.

"Uh huh, sure. Well, grab a copy for yourself and quit bugging me," you snubbed him affectionately, reaching back to ruffle his silky mop of silvery hair.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to grab your copy," he rallied.

"Wha-Piet! Hey!" Before you had chance to finish questioning him, he had snatched your book and began hurtling around the room. Laughing, you leapt up and started chasing him ineffectually.

"Hey, Piet, c'mon! Don't be an ass! Give it back!" You whined, pouting, but lacking all conviction.

"Come and get it off me!" He taunted you playfully, stopping for a moment. You sprinted forward, only to be left grabbing at air when he sped off again.

"No fair!" You called out.

"Exactly what makes it more fun for me!" He goaded, streaking past, his physical form little more than a blur.

"Jerk!" You panted breathlessly, still running around the rec room, giggling at the Alpha speedster's antics.

 

Though he annoyed you on a frequent basis, more so than he used to, you were incapable of ever holding a grudge against him. Pietro was a beloved friend to you, and for him to be anything but his usual cocky, mischievous self would be surreal.

"See you around, [Y/N], you can come get your book off me later on," he teased, heading towards the archway in the thick glass wall.

"Nah, I'd rather get it now, actually," you remarked wryly. Focusing your energy and holding out a hand toward archway's frame- there was a surge of power flowing through your body to your fingertips- and the air warped slightly.

"What do you- _ **ooof**_ !" Pietro, believing the archway to be at a particular area of wall he was making a speedy beeline for, collided with said wall. Tumbling back, he lay on the floor, sprawled out; your book lying discarded a couple of metres away from him. He let out a frustrated groan, "You tricked me, [Y/N]!" With a malevolent, tinkling laugh you wandered over to pick up your book, before stopping at Pietro's side. He looked up at you, his mouth twisted into a pouting smirk.

"Nope, you just _**happened**_ to think that doorway was on a different part of the wall. I had _**nothing**_ to do with that whatsoever. You shouldn't run around so fast, buddy," you feigned inculpability.

"It's what I do, though!"

"Yeah," you acknowledged, before standing over him and crouching down to perch yourself on top of his stomach, your knees against the floor either side of his waist. "And reality distortion is what I do. So you need to be careful the next time you decide to annoy me." You warned him teasingly, grinning down at him. It may have looked to a third party observer that you were straddling him in a bid to be provocative, but this was little more than ribbing for you both. You often play-fought with Pietro.

"Oh, have I been warned?" Pietro retorted from underneath you, chuckling.

" _ **Thoroughly**_ ," you said firmly, with a victorious smile, clutching your book to your chest.

"So, if I was to do something now...you'd use your powers on me?"

"Yes! You're obviously a sucker for punishment, Piet," you tapped him gently on his broad chest with your book.

"Okay, try focusing your powers when I do this," was all he said before- using his super speed- flipped you both over so you were underneath, and began tickling you mercilessly. Hooting with laughter and creasing up, you were far from able to focus your mind for the ruthless tickling.

 

" _ **Ahhhh, Piet**_ ! _**Nyyaahhh**_! _**Not fair**_ !" You squealed, thumping his arms with your book to try and deter him. He only laughed, continuing this devious form of torment. Cackling with laughter and writhing around, you had to cast aside the book to slap at his hands and arms in a desperate attempt at defending yourself from this cunning method of attack. Pietro grinned down at you.

" _ **You didn't see that coming**_ ? Can't use your powers now, huh? I could tickle you _**even faster**_ , though," he pointed out, quickening the movement of his fingers.

"Naaaahhhh! Get off! Jackass!" You protested between gasping peals of laughter, legs flailing around.

"Nope!"

"Fuck you!" You shrieked, but the beaming smile on your face made it certain he didn't take you seriously. For a brief moment, you thought his Alpha scent had somehow intensified, but you dismissed it quickly. It was known for Alphas to release more pheremones, thereby strengthening their scent, when becoming aroused; particularly in the company of an Omega or Beta they were attracted to. Convinced that Pietro didn't feel that way about you- the both of you being nothing more than best friends-you told yourself it was just something happening because he was exceptionally full of vim and vigour.

"Not in the rec room, [Y/N], that would be inappropriate," Pietro teased you.

"Asshole!" You squawked.

After a few minutes, the speedster eventually let up, rolling off to lie beside you. Clutching your stomach, sore from so much mirth, you giggled weakly. You then elbowed your friend in his side, scolding him fondly-

"You're such a dick sometimes, Piet," you informed him.

"So you've said before. On many occasions," he replied, poking you lightly.

"Yeah. I still love you though," you wriggled over to hug him, throwing an arm over his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Plus, you have vewy pwetty hair." You added jokingly, in a 'baby-voice', ruffling his glorious mop for the second time that day. He looked at you, intently, his blue eyes flickering from side to side as he met your own. It was strange to see such an expression on his face. "You okay, Piet?" You inquired, momentarily worried.

"I...yeah. I'm good," he answered, drawn from his daze.

"Sweet. So....?" You tilted your head to one side, eyes rolling up, as you tucked your hand under your chin in coy expectation.

"Huh?" The speedster appeared far away, frowning in puzzlement.

"Do you love me too, Piet?"

"I-what? Um, yeah, course I do, [Y/N]," Pietro said, somewhat distrait.

"Because we're best friends," you smiled dazzingly at him.

"Because we're best friends," Pietro repeated after you, a faint smile on his lips. You held up your fist, and nodded in an exaggerated fashion.

"Fist bump me, Piet. Confirm the love," you told him. With a chuckle, he clenched his hand into a fist and tapped it against your own, your knuckles rapping together gently. Smiling and giggling again, you snuggled up to him again, the two of you still lying on the floor of the rec facility. Pietro slowly wrapped an arm around your shoulders, rested his cheek against your forehead.

 

Hearing footsteps and chatter, you and Pietro craned your necks forward to see who was approaching. As it turned out, it was Tony, Clint and Natasha; and the three of them greeted you both with bemused expressions.

"Pre or post-dry hump?" Tony inquired, with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm gonna go with 'post'," Clint said. "Piet looks like he's creamed himself."

"I-wait, what?" Pietro sounded alarmed.

"Road Runner, the trick is _**not**_ to finish so fast! But _**no**_ , you go at it like a rabbit on Viagra!" Tony berated the younger Avenger- who was looked more and more vexed.

"We've not been dry humping, Tony, we just happened to spend a few minutes on top of each other having some unadulterated fun," you argued, to intentionally humour them all.

"As long as you both cleaned up," Natasha joked.

"I had to break out the towel a few times- Piet kept insisting against it, but he was singing another tune when he slipped in the wet patch," you added smoothly, eliciting laughter from the three older Avengers. Pietro was blushing, his cheeks bright pink. You couldn't figure that out- he was usually the first to make some sly retort or amusing remark if the others had a gentle, harmless dig at the considerable closeness of your friendship.

"Okay, well handled, [Y/N]. We'll not say anymore," Natasha conceded, holding her hands up in resignation.

"Except for 'bow-chicka-wow-wow," the archer snickered. "Oh yeah, and Steve's just finished making lunch. _**Dinner bells**_ _ **, bitches**_ !"

"I want Captain America to serve me food while wearing his frilly little apron," Tony declared, making his way out of the rec room, "It's like seeing an amalgum of my mother and childhood hero, it's great!"

"Not just some perverted form of sexual gratification?" Clint asked, following in suit.

"Nope, even I'm not that kinky. Too Freudian for me," you heard Tony say.

"That's a first," Natasha commented, remaining where she stood, before looking down at you both, "See you two at lunch." Was all she said, giving Pietro an odd smile and then gracefully walking out herself. Trying to decipher that last look, you sat up, turned to your speedster friend and asked-

 

"What d'you think that was all about?"

"Which bit?" Pietro replied, flustered.

"That smile Nat gave you, what was that for?"

"I don't know. She's an enigmatic woman," he shrugged, sitting up. He propped his knees up and rested his arms across them. "Maybe she thinks she knows something?"

"This is Natasha we're talking about. She doesn't _**think**_ she knows something...she definitely _**knows**_ something," you reminded him. Pietro made a non-committal sound.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go to lunch," he said, concluding your conversation abruptly and heaving himself up onto his feet. The speedster helped you up onto your feet, and as you patted yourself down to rid your clothes of any dust, you pondered aloud-

"Hm, maybe we'll find out some other time? But first... _ **food**_!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to check where Pietro actually came from on MCU wiki :3 it's been a while since I saw the movie saw I'd completely forgotten ^.^
> 
> I hope this was okay? Again, sorry if it's on the short side...but it was easier to manage, and gives me an idea if people like it enough for me to pursue it, never mind write slightly longer chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-dum, chapter two is here, groovy souls!
> 
> Brace yourself for some feels and angst towards the end :3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, folks! <3 apologies for any errors :3

Everyone was sat around the pristine glass-topped table in Steve's apartment, tucking into their lunches enthusiastically and conversing between mouthfuls of food. You were sat between Pietro and Thor, chattering away to the both of them contentedly whilst eating. Cutting into a herb-coated new potato, you raised the small chunk to your lips, blowing cool air onto it to avoid scalding your mouth.

"[Y/N], perhaps it is too early, or even too _**late**_ , to inquire- but how have you taken to life with us, as an Avenger?" Thor inquired. You ceased cooling the forkful of potato and smiled brightly at the Alpha Crown Prince-

"Oh I love it! I mean, how long has it been? Nearly six months? It's just flown by. At the same time, I feel like I've been with you guys forever, y'know. It's just that sense of belonging somewhere. I didn't have that before because...well, I'm a mutant. I always knew I was different and didn't really ever  _ **truly**_ fit in properly with regular people. Thinking back on it, it was mostly just me being overly sensitive. Who'd have figured I was a mutant? I have no physical tell-tale signs, but the secret and the 'label' stuck to me...made me the odd one out, somehow," you told him, "I feel grateful to be here. Ah...sorry for rambling...all you did was ask me if I was enjoying being an Avenger..." You apologised bashfully, a blush spreading across your face. Thor grinned at you sunnily.

"You needn't apologise. I'm deeply fortunate you felt comfortable enough to confide in me such feelings! I take it as an affirming gesture of our friendship," he assured you, squeezing your hand gently.

"Aw, Thor, I was hoping me braiding your hair was enough of a gesture," you giggled. The memory incited jovial laughter from the god of thunder.

"Indeed, it was a good indication. However, I took it- as you Midgardians say- with a pinch of salt, given that you were somewhat inebriated," Thor reminded you affectionately.

"Oo yeah. The love was still there, big guy," you leant your head against his muscular arm and patted his bicep in a companionable gesture. Thor chuckled, ruffling your hair fondly.

"I know, [Y/N], and it was most greatly appreciated and ** _reciprocated_** ," he told you, in that soothing, deep voice.

 

As you were smiling up at him, you spotted something within your peripherals; suspecting Pietro was up to some sort of mischief. Your suspicions were promptly confirmed when you heard a quick-

" _ **Yoink**_ ," the speedster said, the sound effect more endearing and amusing in his accent. Drawing away from your friendly embrace with Thor, you glanced at your plate, only to notice a potato missing.

"Piet!" You tittered, watching the speedster take a bite out of the pinched potato.

"Tastes much better when it's someone else's," he remarked. "Mmmm. Mmmm mm mmmmm." He hummed, satisfied, exaggerating his relish of your potato. Pouting petulantly at him, you stabbed his fillet of salmon with your fork, sliced into it, and took a fair chunk. Glaring at him defiantly, you took a huge bite out of the fish and dropped what remained of the cut piece back onto his plate. You chewed, smiling smugly at the same time, still staring rebelliously at him. The speedster goggled at you.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmmm. Mmmmm," you moaned, half closing your eyes, feigning ecstacy.

"Jesus, it's like having children," Steve sighed, unable to stifle a smirk.

"Mmmmmm, Pietro, mmmm that's so good, oh yeah, mmmm," you goaded him in pseudo-erotic tones, before swallowing the large mouthful of salmon. "You're right. Food does taste better when it's someone else's." The other Avengers were sniggering at your antics.

Pietro's face had reddened significantly.

 

"Don't steal my potatoes, bub," you jabbed the prongs of your fork at him to emphasise the warning, before giggling at the expression on his face. "Or else the rest of your fillet is going in my mouth."

"Giggity," Clint muttered slyly. Steve and Bucky exchanged flummoxed looks, the reference having gone over their heads.

"Ha ha, Clint. _**Very wit, much funny**_ ," you sneered at the archer, who chuckled over his lunch. Turning to Pietro to flash a beaming grin at him, as you so often did, you noticed him shifting awkwardly in his seat and hunched over his plate- picking aimlessly at his food. Setting your knife and fork down, you leaned across and lay your head on his shoulder.

"You okay, Piet?" You asked gently, patting his back. He turned his head toward, setting it at an angle which meant his face was almost perpendicular to yours.

"Yeah, I'm fine, [Y/N]," was his reply, too hollow for your liking.

"You sure? You don't quite seem yourself," you said, sensing that something wasn't quite right.

"I'm sure, [Y/N]. Really. I'm fine," he insisted. Deciding it best not to push any further, you accepted his words- if only to avoid provoking any irritation. Something didn't seem quite right with your closest friend.

* * *

Several hours later, you had an urge to head down to the training facility and make use of the gym area. The exercise equipment was neatly arranged- according to cardio, strength or calisthenics- in one large corner of the facility. Sparring mats, target practise board and training dummies occupied a fair portion of the spacious hall. At the bottom end was the combat simulation room; you'd only been in a couple of times, accompanied by a couple of your fellow Avengers, and found the simulation programs to be both intense and invaluable to your training. That day, however, you were simply looking for an invigorating work-out.

Wandering over to a treadmill, you spotted Thor, sat on the multi-gym, staring dismally at his phone.

"Hey, Thor," you greeted him cheerily.

"Greetings to you, [Y/N]. How do you fare?" He responded, with less effervescence in his manner.

"Not bad, I guess. What about you? You sound kinda down in the dumps," you made your way over to him.

"Ah, you would find it a tedious tale of woe, my sweet friend," Thor said forlornly.

"No way, man. If something's bothering you, don't let it drag you down. Feel free to talk to me about it," you knelt before him, touching his hand in a comforting gesture.

"I was just speaking to Jane...hence this curious device," he waggled the phone from side to side, "She's expressed a...particular interest in the temporary parting of ways. I believe she phrased it as 'taking a break for a little while'."

"Oh, Thor," you sighed sympathetically.

"I have been disgracefully negligent, [Y/N]. I have been either in Asgard or assisting our companions, and rarely do I visit her. My darling Omega," he slumped where he sat, "I love her with all my heart, [Y/N], but I've been an appalling example of an Alpha. How could I allow our relationship to become this...this fractured?!" He asked you dolefully.

"Hey, these things just _**happen**_ , Thor! I mean, considering your line of work, it's not exactly easy to keep in touch with someone. Not without exposing her to some kind of threat, in some cases. Look, relationships have their highs **and** lows, they can't always be peachy. Right now, just give her some time to think, but make sure she knows she means the world to you. If she decides to take another shot at a relationship, talk through _**everything**_. Don't hold anything back. Be totally open and honest with one another. Think of this as a kind of barrier- and if you guys can get over it, you'll have a far stronger, closer connection. If she doesn't want to give it another go, then...well...there's not a lot to be done. You just have to move on," you squeezed his hand, "Rest assured though, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you both."

Thor spent a moment in deliberation, thinking over the things you'd said, all whilst nodding slowly.

"Thank you, [Y/N]," he finally spoke, "Thank you for your words of consolation." He rested a warm hand over yours, a dazzling smile stretching across his face.

"No problem. We're friends- that's what friends do for one another," you said kindly. "Now, c'mon. What say you and me train for a bit? Help clear your mind?"

"I say 'aye' to that, sweet friend of mine!" Thor boomed heartily, eliciting a giggle from yourself.

 

"...okay, and to get a proper kick, I have to make sure my feet are like," you were adjusting your stance, "- _ **this**_....and...oo, okay, I think I got it! Sure you're happy to do this, Thor?"

"Of course!" He said, donning some focus mitts on his hands, helping you hone your fighting skills. "You must be able to defend yourself in a combat situation, [Y/N]! This kick could be the difference between life and death!"

"True, very true," you acknowledged. "Okay, here goes-" You snapped your leg up, to strike Thor's mitt-protected hand, but suddenly found yourself thrown off balance, "- ** _oh shit_**! " Were your gasped words before tumbling forward.

"Fear not, [Y/N]," Thor hastily reassured you, catching you in his arms, chuckling gently. His Alpha scent was pleasantly mild; more soothing than stimulating. The affection and love the both of you shared was akin to that of a brother and sister, so your scents never overpowered one another.

"Whoops. Overbalanced a bit. Really gotta work on that," you reviewed your technique matter-of-factly. "Thanks, Thor!"

"Any time, [Y/N]! It would hardly be decent of me to let you fall to the floor," he helped you up to your feet, his hands on your waist.

"You're a true gentleman," you squeezed your eyes shut and smiled impishly up at him.

"You are far too kind, [Y/N]. But I must say, you  _ **do**_ need to improve your technique. Do not feel daunted by the task- all experts start as beginners, do they not? " He gave you a beaming smile.

"Dem some nuggets of wisdom right there, _**bruh**_ ," you said jokingly, making the Crown Prince guffaw.

"Hey there, [Y/N]," Wanda's soft voice called out. You swivelled your head around and grinned widely at her. She and her twin were both stood next to each other; however, where Wanda was smiling, Pietro was straight faced, verging on stoic.

"Wanda! Hey! How's it going?!" You replied with cordial enthusiasm. " _ **Piet**_ !" You added in a cheery falsetto.

"We just came down here to train for a short while," Wanda told you. "We're thinking of practising on those- um...what do you call them, again?" She muttered a few words briefly to herself in her native tongue, clearly trying to recall something.

"Um...is it the dummies?" You hazarded a guess, pursing your lips slightly. Wanda's face lit up in recognition, and she pointed at you, a smile on her face.

"Yes! That's it! Dummies!"

"Oh, sweet! Me and Thor are working on our hand-to-hand skills, so we shouldn't get in your way," you said cheerfully. "Well, less hand-to-hand, and more foot-to-hand. Actually, it's probably more like my-butt-to-floor. I have still have a way to go." Wanda giggled at the remark, as she and Pietro made their way over to the practise dummies, wishing you well on getting to grips with close-quarter combat.

 

Whilst the twin trained on the opposite side of the facility, you and Thor continued to work on your technique and spar gently. On the odd occasion, you caught Pietro stealing glances at you. Believing it to be no more than a friend instinctively 'checking up' on you- which would have been unsurprising given Pietro's Alpha propensity to guard those dearest to him- you would smile across, with the aim of reassuring him. Curiously, however, he didn't return the smiles; his expression remaining indifferent. Wondering if he'd simply not registered, at one point, after mastering a particular move- you whooped jubilantly.

"Yeah! I did it! Hey, Piet, I didn't land on my ass! You impressed?" You hollered to him. Pietro turned his head, his hands resting on his waist, acknowledging your joyful declaration.

"Well done, [Y/N]," he said, offering a rather perfunctory smile, before turning his attention back to his sister. Thrown by this lukewarm interaction, you stared at the back of his head, totally nonplussed. Uncertain of why he was behaving so unusually, you couldn't help but brood as you continued training with Thor. A dozen possibilities ran through your mind, but none seemed fully plausible; was he annoyed that you'd opted to train with Thor rather than him? Was he in an odd mood? Was he coming up to his rut and feeling rather edgy? _**Had you said something to offend him**_?!

You settled on the notion that you'd mistakenly offended him. _**Perhaps during dinner**_ ? You speculated.

"Hey, Thor, I think I'm done for today. Thanks for training with me, I really appreciate it," you said.

"It was good to train with you, [Y/N], I enjoyed your company," he told you, wiping the slight perspiration from his brow with a small towel.

"See you later! See you around, you two!" You called out to the twins, wandering off to washroom for a shower.

 

Stood beneath the warm spray of water, you began to pull apart the prior events of the day, every interaction with Pietro, with the intention of finding the cause of his strange mood. You analysed what you recalled saying, wondering if at any point, it could have been misinterpreted, though you'd never known Pietro to be especially sensitive. You both constantly teased and had mock-arguments with one another, that was part and parcel of the enlivening dynamic of your friendship. Neither of you would ever seriously make fun of each other _**out of spite**_. You _**never**_ had a genuine argument. You never set out to hurt one another. Underneath the jokes and the play-fights, you adored each other- you were _**best friends**_.

Clint had once remarked on your friendship as being so close that "....if one of you guys ate something, the other would probably shit it out." The archer had a certain way with words.

You knew Pietro couldn't have possibly been hurt by anything you said, because you'd never say anything that would actually upset him. Still baffled, you switched the shower off and stepped out, wrapping yourself up in one of the fluffy, fragrant white towels supplied in the washroom. Padding across the tiles, vacating the shower-cubicles and into the main changing area, you caught sight of yourself in a mirror and started idly combing your fingers through your hair. You peered at your reflection, tilting your head this way and that, looking at yourself from different angles. Sometimes, just sometimes- though you felt ashamed to admit it to yourself- you wondered if Pietro thought you were pretty. It was, unfortunately, an unavoidable aspect of your friendship; those thoughts, the speculations. After all, you were mainly attracted to male Alphas, and he was attracted to female Omegas.

_**Does he ever think of me as...attractive? Does he imagine us being more than friends?** _

You imagined him holding you, and pressing his lips against yours; you felt a heat rise in your cheeks...

_**No, stop it. You're being stupid. Don't ruin a friendship over stuff like that. He doesn't feel that way about me...** _

It'd been difficult enough when you'd first met him, not letting your infatuation with him prevent you from actually **_befriending_**   the rogueish speedster. As time went by, and you got to know him better, the crush on Pietro faded- replaced by a friend's love. Letting yourself fall into a trap of believing that he cared for you as more than a friend was one of the  _ **last**_ things you wanted. You couldn't handle the pain of him rejecting you.

Though sometimes, your mind couldn't help wandering...

 

"Oh...um...err...[Y/N], I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were..." Pietro's voice stammered from behind. You spun round, holding your towel close to your body.

"It's okay, Piet! Don't worry about it," you assured him, sweetly, chuckling softly. The speedster couldn't seem to look you in the eye, coughing and clearing his throat at intervals.

"I...um...I was just coming in to- I was...I can go, if you want some privacy?" He offered, anxiously, staring down at the floor.

"Piet, you're so adorable! It's fine, I'm covered up! You don't have to talk to the floor," you settled down on the changing room bench.

"Umm...are you sure?"

"Of course. Stay! Do whatever it is you were gonna do," you replied, utterly carefree.

"Oh. Sure thing," Pietro said, not entirely convinced, though at last he looked up- finally willing to establish eye contact with you

"There you go! See, not so bad, is it?" You giggled.

"Hmm. If you say so," he responded self-consciously, his face turning a hue of pastel pink.

"Aw, Piet, you really _**are**_ adorable. There's no need to be awkward, we're friends! Hell, I'm perfectly comfortable and I'm the one in the towel," you laughed. "Y'know...actually, Piet...can I talk to you about something?" You sounded graver than you intended to. The speedster looked frightened, like he was a child about to be disciplined for behaving badly.

"Um...what about?" He asked, his body tensing up.

"Sit next to me and I'll tell you," you patted the spot beside you on the bench, smiling at him. Reluctantly, your friend shuffled over and sat down next to you.

 

"So...." Pietro clasped his hands together, tapping his feet against the floor restlessly.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point- you were acting kinda weird with me earlier on. I just want to know...if I'd done something? Or if something's going on with you?" You asked him. He ceased tapping his feet, and looked you in the eyes.

"Acting weird?" Your friend's expression was one of mingled worry and sadness.

"Yeah. You kept looking over at me but you ignored me when I smiled at you. Then if I said anything, you seemed disintrested. That's not like _**you**_ , Piet. You're usually a lovable pain in my ass, but now you're acting odd and distant in the space of a _**day**_ ?"

"I....I didn't realise...I'm sorry, [Y/N]," Pietro apologised, "I'm just not feeling right today." He added, uncomfortably.

"Can I ask why? Or is it something you'd rather keep to yourself?" You asked, respecting his right to privacy yet hoping he would confide in you.

"I'd rather keep it to myself," he said without hesitation. "There are things I need to sort out...in my head. That might sound strange, I guess, but..."

"I understand, Piet," you spoke softly, clutching tightly at your towel where it had been tucked in carefully above your chest, a faint sense of disappointment lurking within you. "I'm glad we got this out in the open. Kind of, anyway" You added with feigned mirth. Pietro had never been one to hold back with you; you'd told each other everything, from embarrassing anecdotes to the most bothersome of doubts and worries. Something had changed.

"Yeah, me too," Pietro smiled, unaware of the impact he was having on you. "[Y/N], I'm gonna go. I'll see you around!" He gave you a tiny wave and pushed himself up off the bench, making a beeline for the door. You rose from your seat, a tightness in your chest and a strange lumpy feeling in your throat- as though someone had stuffed cotton wall into your larynx. Plucking some clean underwear from your bag, you turned your back to the door, and deftly slid them on beneath your towel. Your eyes were blurred, awash with tears threatening to fall, as you unwrapped and removed your towel to pat down the dampness on your skin.

It seemed preposterous to be so sensitive about a best friend having an 'off day'. Perhaps it was nothing at all?

The problem was, you just couldn't fully convince yourself of that.

* * *

**_Pietro's POV_  
**

That night, Pietro was sat up in bed, back pressed against the headboard, his hands locked together behind his head. He reflected on the day's events, analysing every little detail and nuance during his moments with [Y/N]. Picking apart his reactions and responses, mentally replaying what she'd said and done. Every burst of melodious laughter, every stunning smile, every interaction. It had chewed him up on the inside watching her speaking to Thor with such.. **.** _ **intimacy**_.

_**I'm being ridiculous, she's just friends with him**_ , the speedster thought to himself. _**But then she's just friends with me too, right**_ ** _? Would she ever think about being...more?_ **

Pietro rubbed his hands over his face, leaning forward as though the burdening weight of his rumination was becoming too much for him to handle. Seeing them together in the training facility, the way Thor was holding her waist, the way she was smiling up at him like he was the only Alpha in the world...made Pietro seethe and burn. Resentment seeped into his thoughts of the Crown Prince, loathing now tinting the view in his mind's eye unpleasantly. He also hated **_himself_**   for having been so cold toward [Y/N] while in the training facility, reacting to her cheer with apathy. Yet no feeling of contempt could compare to the sorrow he felt about [Y/N], so blissfully unaware of his feelings and the sordid fantasies that kept tainting his thoughts of her. While he desperately wanted her to know how much he'd come to adore her, he feared the impact it could have on their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

_**Keep quiet. These feelings might go away in time**_   Pietro told himself. _**Or I could end up being in love with her for the rest of my life and she'll never know and find someone else...**_

A painful image of [Y/N] and Thor embracing, celebrating their bond-mate status, sprang to his mind. Picturing _**anyone**_ but himself with [Y/N] made him want to curl up and weep.

_**She probably doesn't even feel anything more than platonic love for me. She keeps saying how much she loves having me as a 'best friend',**_ Pietro remembered sadly, sighing and leaning back against the headboard.

He wished he could go back to the time when annoying [Y/N] meant he _**just**_ wanted company and wanted to tease her affectionately. Now it had become a ploy to get her attention, for reasons Pietro felt ashamed of. He wanted her to be thinking of _**him**_ as often as possible, so by annoying her and teasing her frequently- for as long as he did so, he was the focus of her mind. Whether it was drawing her away from her book or distracting her from her 'cosy' exchange with Thor, it was because of Pietro's need to feel as though he were an integral part of her life.

The introspection made Pietro cringe, wondering what form of attention or love he lacked to make him behave and think in such a way.

 

Then of course, came the physical side of his attraction to [Y/N]. All those things that were perfectly innocuous displays of friendship and closeness- the gentle touches, the hugs, the  _ **tickling**_ , the play-fighting- were his moments of being close to her. Excuses to have his body against hers and to breathe in that glorious Omega scent. That made him feel especially guilty; like he was using her to fuel his sexual fantasies. Suffice to say, he was often half-hard around her and immensely grateful for his snug fitting boxer shorts and jeans.

When she'd straddled him in the rec room, that perfect crooked smile on her face, he'd felt the dangerous pooling heat in his groin. He'd still been able to keep his usual line of sly patter with her, though. Flipping her over onto her back and tickling her had been a bold move considering how eager his cock was to escape from the confines of his boxers and jeans. Then watching her squirming around underneath him and shrieking delightedly...that had certainly had an effect on him. For a terrifying moment, Pietro thought [Y/N] had sensed the boosted strength of his scent- but she said nothing of it, only continuing to laugh and squeal at him.

He thought to himself, with utter regret, that perhaps he'd been too obvious when he'd seen her in her towel. His eyes had hungrily taken in the view of the watery sheen on her smooth skin, her fingers combing carelessly through her hair to restore its presentability (though Pietro thought it looked gorgeous when it was mussed up), the bunch and shift of her back muscles...she really was perfect. She'd been so relaxed and laid-back when she realised he was there, yet he was stammering and barely able to make eye contact-

_**Stupid, stupid, so pathetic**_ , Pietro cursed himself.

[Y/N] had just smiled and laughed at his embarrassment, calling him 'adorable', never suspecting he was a gibbering wreck because he was so turned on. She'd said she felt perfectly comfortable around him because they were such close friends, even though he was trying desperately not to stare at her body; covered only by the thin, white cotton bath towel. As he was leaving, opening the door of the washroom, he'd turned back to catch another glimpse. Guilt tore through Pietro once more. What he'd done felt like a betrayal of [Y/N]'s trust.

As her back was to him, he watched her slip her panties on beneath her towel, before casting it aside. Pietro had seen plenty of skin, drinking in her nearly entirely nude figure, before silently whisking out of the room. Just thinking about it made his dick stir beneath his quilt. As shame twisted his heart, arousal pooled in his groin; picturing his Omega best friend, thinking of her fragrant scent. In a bid not to allow himself to fantasise about his beloved friend, he considered watching porn to get off quickly and clear his mind so he could actually get a decent night's sleep. It was difficult sleeping these days, when all he could think about was [Y/N]. It was difficult eating too, he always felt _**full**_ , as though someone had stuffed cotton wool in his stomach.

She was _**always**_ on his mind.

 

Watching porn would be useless, he decided. Adding to his burning shame, whatever 'Omega hotty' starred in the X-rated videos, he'd always end up seeing _**[Y/N]**_ in their place. She'd be the star of the show, in his mind, moaning and rubbing at her slick soaked thighs, pleading for a knot as she slipped her fingers inside of her or rubbed her clit. [Y/N] would be that squealing Omega being fucked into the mattress by her Alpha co-star. Though, of course, Pietro liked to imagine himself as that Alpha- thrusting his cock inside of her while her dripping walls hugged him-

_**Fuck**_ , he thought,  _ **fuck**_   _ **fuck fuck**_. His hand slipped under the quilt and into his boxers. Closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the board of the bed, he eased his erection from his boxers and began to stroke himself. Thankfully, nobody would be entering his room, so there would be no questions as to the tenting of his duvet and the jerking motion of his hand. His mind suddenly drifted to [Y/N]'s nearly naked body in the washroom. Had it been a world where fantasies came true, she would have beckoned to Pietro, slipping her panties down over her hips, letting them fall down past her legs. Pietro then visualised her going down on her hands and knees, legs spread wide and ass raised in the air. Presenting herself for an Alpha. Maybe she'd call him 'her Alpha' and ask him to fill that exposed pussy?

"Fuck," Pietro gasped, stroking his dick faster, a thick bead of pre-cum oozing from the tip already.

He'd run his hands over every inch of bare skin, kissing her back and shoulders, rake his fingers through that beautiful hair of hers. He'd breathe her scent in; that delicious, sweet aroma that reminded him so vividly of a dessert he'd held an affection for- ptichye moloko cake. [Y/N] had the same delectable undertones of chocolate, cream and vanilla in her scent. Her smell reminded him of home, of  _ **Sokovia**_ , and comforted him enormously.

But then of course, it also triggered the Alpha within him...

 

Pietro would gently press [Y/N] to the ground and turn her over onto her back- he'd want to look at her face. The face that had his heart going ten to the dozen whenever he saw it. Most of all though, he'd want to gaze into her enchanting eyes as they made love to one another, be able to push his lips against hers and caress her cheek. His kisses would wander south after a point, drifting down her body, tiny, tender pecks along her soft skin. Then he'd mouth at her thighs, watch her lips part in hopeful anticipation-

As he pumped his cock in his fist, there was a thick, wet sound of his pre-cum being spread back and forth over his length. His mouth hung open, gasping pants escaping now and again.

He'd graze his lips back up, and slowly suck on a nipple at a time, peering up eagerly to see her reaction. Would she moan in satisfaction? Would she writhe around under him, and grab hanks of his hair to tug at in her moment of pleasured delirium ? Maybe she'd even smile down at him and laugh in that beautiful way she did? Pietro knew how ticklish she was. One thing was for certain, he'd make sure she enjoyed every touch, every brush of his lips and every swift lick of his tongue. He was soon left wondering what he'd do next-

Perhaps push his face between her legs and use his mouth on that warm, wet, sweet place tucked away so daintily...or would he lay on his side next to her, reaching down to her part to stimulate her with his fingers? He'd be able to watch her, see her expression as she drifted into ecstacy. Pietro yearned to see her lose all composure, cast aside her inhibitions and groan his name. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from swallowing her moans and whines with passionate kisses.

When he started to imagine himself sliding himself inside of her, between those slippery, warm folds- underneath the quilt, he stroked his dick faster, his orgasm drawing closer. Pietro liked to think [Y/N] would gasp softly or at the very least make a sultry sound of approval, smiling up at him adoringly and cupping his face in her gentle hands. He would pull his length out of her, until nothing more than the tip remained inside, and thrust into her, pushing deep into the silken, wet hug of her passage. He'd want to see her lips part, a shrill gasp escape from her, eyes widening in rapturous incredulity.

His breaths were heavy and shuddering as he was close to release. Trying desperately not to groan aloud, Pietro had to cover his mouth, his grunts muffled by his arm. His other hand was jerking himself off rapidly, pushing him closer to the edge.

" _ **Pietro...Pietro....oh God...**_ " He imagined [Y/N] whimpering. " _ **Knot me, Alpha. Please. I love you, Piet**_."

The thought of knotting her as she surrendered to her orgasm, her pussy clenching around him as she called out his name in erotic celebration, had him squirting out streams of cum from the slit of his dick. Pietro curled his upper body forward, with a deep, stifled groan, his legs seizing up as his own orgasm ripped through him; making his cock throb and his balls flutter.

"[Y/N]," he whispered to the darkness, to the woman and best friend whom he'd made love to in his fantasy. She wasn't with him, lying beside him, panting for air and chuckling at the intensity of the moment. She wasn't there to kiss him and cuddle close to him. All Pietro had was a sticky hand, a cum-stained quilt cover and an otherwise empty bed. No smiles or tender words to be exchanged. Just him.

It was so fucking lonely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is remotely curious, ptichye moloko cake is apparently a Russian dessert. With 'Sovokia' being a fictional country, I decided to pick out something from Russian cuisine for which Pietro could have fond memories of. To be fair, after having checked the cake out and seen pictures...I wouldn't mind trying some- om nom nom :D
> 
> Hope it wasn't too edgy or angsty? I'm trying to build up the tension/frustration :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's just come back to her Avengers Omegaverse fics? THIS girl! Whoop whoop!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait, lovely people, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint those who've been clinging to the hope I'll update :'D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Still feeling wounded by Pietro's carefully phrased rebuff and his general emotional distancing from you, you avoided him over the next few days; concocting tactful excuses and ploys to ensure you were not alone with him. Being with the others stopped you focusing too intently on your best friend's growing apathy, making sure you didn't suddenly begin tearing up at the sight of him. Your evasion of his company went seemingly unnoticed by the speedster, which did not leave you with a sense of relief but merely worsened the grief.

The sudden lack of closeness, however, _**was**_ noticed by your fellow Avengers- many of whom would not-so-subtly probe for an explanation.

"What's up with you and Speedy Gonzales? I thought you two were inseparable? Where one goes, the other follows- that whole caboodle?" Tony inquired.

"We're not attached to each other, Tony, we do sometimes like our own company," you replied with a little more bite than you intended. Tony, completely unfazed by your tone, continued determinedly.

"Given that up until a few days ago, the two of you rarely spent a moment alone, I'm inclined to disagree with you," he pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, if that's how you feel, fine. I can't change your opinion and honestly, I can't be bothered to," you dismissed him curtly, "I'm gonna get something to eat. See you later." You bade him farewell, setting a brisk pace as you left the room.

 Tony was neither the first nor the last to question you. Natasha made her enquiries in her usual cryptic manner, Steve and Bucky were not far behind in their minor scale interrogation. Having two super soldiers practically corner you was not an especially comfortable situation.

Even Bruce was expressing some concerns over this distancing between you and Pietro.

 

"Oh my God, seriously? Why is everyone so hung up over this? There's nothing going on! People need to quit making such a big deal out of this! The two of us can function without one another!" You finally snapped, following a softly spoken query from Bruce.

"I don't doubt that, (Y/N)," he began, adjusting his glasses, "The others might be convinced of otherwise, but I'm aware two close friends are capable of spending time apart. That's not what I'm concerned about."

"Then what's got you so concerned?" You asked, a touch wearily.

"The fact that you've been actively avoiding Pietro," Bruce remarked, his knowing, dark eyes searching your own. Feeling as though you'd been 'caught out' in some way, you shifted your gaze to the floor. "Rest assured, (Y/N), I'm not here to pass judgement or try and analyse the situation. I just wanted to know if things are okay with you both?"

"Things...things are fine, Bruce, they're fine, I-" You faltered as you uttered your pitiful lie. Bruce gave you as close to a 'don't-bullshit-me' expression as he could manage. "No...I don't know, Bruce. There's something going on with him, and I can't figure out what it is. All...all I know is that...he's pushing me away. We've always been so close and now...it's like there's this glass wall coming up between us and....I can see him but I can't get through to him anymore..." Your voice cracked, your throat aching from choking back tears.

"Maybe he does want to talk about what's going on with him but...he doesn't feel confident enough to discuss it with you? Maybe the things bothering him have something to do with you, and he thinks telling you might make you uncomfortable in some way?"

"You think I've done something to upset him?" Tears dribbled down your woebegone face.

"No, no, not at all, [Y/N]," Bruce reached forward to hold your hand reassuringly, "It's nothing you've done. It'd be nigh on impossible for you to upset Pietro, you care about him too much. I just think maybe it's his head messing with him, something going on underneath the surface."

"I just want him to tell me, Bruce, I hate not **_knowing_** ," you wiped at your tear-stained face, sniffling, shaking your head sadly. You saw Bruce's eyebrows pull together, in a sympathetic frown. The gentle-mannered doctor squeezed your hand in place of speaking. You understood that he just didn't know what to say to you or how to console you.

* * *

 The next day, during breakfast, you found yourself to be in a somewhat dark mood. Keeping quiet, you ate with your fellow Avengers, peering up every so often. Steve and Bucky had large stacks of pancakes to themselves, Natasha was calmly sipping her coffee between mouthfuls of toast and Thor was relishing his spectacular mound of Pop Tarts. You had settled on a bowl of cereal, raising spoonfuls to your lips every so often and munching thoughtfully. Your eyes were pinned to your bowl, for fear that if you were to shift your gaze- it would fall upon a certain speedster, preparing waffles.

"So, um, [Y/N]...got any plans for today?" Steve cleared his throat before inquiring.

"Might go in the combat simulator and work on my technique. Besides, I could do with hitting something," you answered, with a touch more passive aggression than intended. All of your colleagues noticed , bar Pietro and Thor- who was too enamoured with his Pop Tarts to take notice.

"Oh, right? Sounds productive. It's good you're taking time to train, [Y/N], that's the kinda attitude this team needs," Steve remarked, somewhat awkwardly. With a raised brow, you returned your moody glare to your bowl of cereal. A sudden cramp in your lower belly made you wince, but barely a sound escape past your lips. Instead, you wound an arm around your stomach and pressed against it in order to stifle the discomfort. Starting your heat was the last thing you needed.

"That seems like a good idea, [Y/N], mind if I joined you?" Came Pietro's voice. Looking up, the Sokovian approached the table, a plate piled high with waffles in his hands, which he carefully set down.

"Be my guest," you answered, rather coolly. Pietro flinched- an almost unnoticeable gesture- at your wintry tone, his head jerking back slightly. You spooned another mouthful of cereal in, chewing and casting a rather defiant stare his way.

 

"I-yes. I will. I'll join you," he confirmed, ill at ease. "Um, d'you want a waffle? I made them for everyone." Pietro offered tentatively.

"I'm good, thanks. Cereal's just fine," you told him. You could have sworn there was a glimpse of disappointment in his expression, as though he'd been rejected for a date.

"Oh. Okay," he drummed his fingers on the table, a tense silence hanging in the air. That was until Thor chipped in, heartily-

"I will share with you these fine, spongy delights, my good friend," he thumped Pietro companionably on the back, "I have grown fond of your traditional Midgardian morning fare!"

"Sure thing," Pietro replied, slightly unenthusiastic, as Thor helped himself to _**several**_ waffles.

"Appetite of a god," Bucky remarked humorously, getting a shaky chuckle from his best friend.

"Indeed, James! It is certainly vast," Thor acknowledged heartily.

"You sure you don't want any yourself, [Y/N]?" Steve asked, giving you a pointed look. Shooting him a less-than-amenable stare, you had a final spoonful of cereal before dropping it into the bowl with a shrill, metallic clatter.

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually finished with breakfast now. Think I'll go back to my room," you said tersely, gathering up your used dishes and dumping them in the sink, "I'll clean those later." You told the others. Pietro was staring down at the waffles, clearly reluctant to glance your way in case you lashed out at him. _**Does he even realise why I'm acting this way? Does he think this is just me being a bitch for no reason? An Omega having a pre-heat mood swing?**_

 

"My dear companion, you are troubled by something," Thor spoke gently, a sadness etched into his expression, "Is this the result of your oncoming heat or have other circumstances led to this decline in your mood?"

"You able to smell my heat coming on already, Thor?"

"Yes, [Y/N]-"

"Well then, it must be starting pretty damn soon. So, yeah, I guess that's why my mood's kind of shitty at the moment," you lied unconvincingly, which Thor recognised.

"I mean no offense, my friend, but I feel you are trying to deceive us?"

"No deception. it's the honest truth, amigo," you threw your hands up in the air as if to ward off any further questioning. Steve and Bucky appeared uneasy, where Natasha had the look of a curious observer; her head tilted to one side, eyes scanning your face. "Look, I'm gonna go, I'm getting weird vibes right now, so- yeah, see ya later." You gave a jaunty, two-finger salute before swivelling round on your heel and striding away. On your way out, Tony sidled past, opening his mouth to make some witty comment- but seeing the hard, verging-on-murderous expression on your face, he wisely chose to remain silent.

Using combat simulator seemed like the appropriate way in which to vent your frustrations. Pummelling Pietro, on the other hand; not quite as appropriate.

* * *

 Dressed in a simple tank top, pair of leggings and thick-soled sneakers, you entered the combat simulation room.

" **User identification: [Y/N] [L/N]. Status: Avenger. Access permitted,** " said a calm, artificial female voice. The large room lit up upon being activated successfully. Projected before you in mid-air were holographic images; options for you to select from your desired combat scenario. Flipping past the newest available choices, you picked out the classic city scenario and readied yourself for the simulated enemies that would begin their onslaught.

The artificial voice counted down, giving ten seconds so you had an opportunity to abort the simulation if necessary. You remained silent, jaw set in determination and your fists clenching.

As soon as the countdown was complete, you heard rapid footsteps of an 'enemy' charging you from behind. Spinning round quickly, you held out a hand- and with a focused though and surge of power- the armour clad, hostile extra terrestrial was sent drifting upward into the air. Disoriented, it floated aimlessly, before removing your 'distortion' and allowing it tumble down. Landing on its head, a loud cracking echoed and the simulation warped before disappearing; a signal that you'd eliminated the threat. Almost as soon as the first attacker vanished, two others took its place, pelting forward and wielding other-wordly battle axes.

A few more carefully applied thoughts, and you'd managed to warp time and matter for both creatures; tricking them into believing that where the other stood, you were in its place. They hacked at one another, mortally injuring each other and vanishing from the simulation room.

Minutes passed, as you decimated the growing waves of holographic enemies. Pushed aside were the thoughts of Pietro, his reluctance to be open with you and his indifference. Your brain felt pleasantly numbed by the combat, all you had to think about was defending yourself and taking down the hostiles. Even the cramps in your lower belly couldn't draw your focus away.

Until, however, you were startled as an alien- mouth wide open in a war-cry- rushing towards you, came to a sudden halt; as though frozen in place.

" **User identification: Pietro Maximoff. Status: Avenger. Access permitted. Simulation paused until confirmation.** "

 

"I see you got started already, [Y/N]," said the speedster.

"Your skills of observation are on point, Piet," you remarked dryly, looking back at him over your shoulder. Pietro's eyebrows raised and his smile became strained.

"Harsh, but I guess I deserved that," he accepted, rolling his shoulders and rocking his head from side-to-side, the bones in his neck clicking. "You alright with having some back-up here?" Pietro nodded his head in the direction of the frozen enemy in front of you.

"Like I said earlier, be my guest," you shrugged your shoulders.

"Shall we start?"

"You ready?"

"When am I ever not ready, [Y/N]?" Pietro threw you a challenging look, which you met with a glacial smile.

"You got me there, Piet," you rallied, without the camaraderie you and he shared so frequently. "Continue the simulation!" You yelled into the room. Everything sprang immediately into action.

 

A few minutes passed, you and Pietro working almost separately to defeat the waves of hostiles. Barely any words were exchanged between you both- which was certainly a far cry from the usual mid-combat banter you flung at one another. Only stony faced silent determination. The focus you'd possessed earlier was waning, making you less alert and more vulnerable to attack. You felt thrown off kilter by the Sokovian's presence. At one point, distracted by a sudden rush of hurt over his distant behaviour, you were flung to the ground by an enemy. It brought up its battle axe, preparing to bring it down on you; fortunately, reflexes kicked in, and you rolled swiftly to the side. Aiming a kick behind its knee joint, you caught the creature off guard, causing it to stagger. Just as you were about to leap to your feet, the alien siezed your ankle and dragged you along the ground.

Struggling as it held your throat in a large, scaled hand, its claws digging into the soft skin, you tried to implement a technique Thor had taught you. Just before doing so, however, there was a sudden, silvery blur and the creature was hurled to the side. Pietro skidded to a halt, flashing a cocky grin your way. Instead of laughing at him, you were absolutely livid.

"STOP THE SIMULATION!" You shrieked into the room, the city scenery disappearing. You turned on the speedster immediately afterward, "Damn it, Pietro! I was gonna take that thing down!"

Pietro's grin faltered, replaced by an irritated glare. "Didn't look that way to me, you were trapped under it," he argued fairly.

"Yeah? Well I was planning on using a technique Thor taught me! Thanks for fucking that up!" You snapped at him.

"Fucking it up? What?! How was I supposed to know?! I thought you needed help, and I did what I could- that's what friends do, isn't it?!" He raised his voice, both infuriated and perplexed by your behaviour.

" _ **Friends**_?! No! Don't you even fucking dare lecture me on the responsibilities of friends, you hypocrite! You know jack shit about that!" You screamed at him, practically lunging at him. Alarmed, he pushed you away, making you lurch backwards.

"What are you talking about, [Y/N]? Why are you acting like this?!"

"You don't get to ask that question! Not after what you've been doing!"

"What have I been doing to make you this angry?!" He demanded fiercely. With a growl of frustration, you barrelled toward him and began punching every inch of him.

 

"I thought we were friends! Best fucking friends, Pietro! And then you start avoiding me and being weird and you _**won't even fucking talk to me**_! Don't try and act like there's nothing wrong!" You punctuated nearly every word with a slap on his chest or a thump to his arm.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, [Y/N]!" Pietro insisted vehemently, though his conviction didn't reach his eyes.

"It's **not nothing**! I know that and I can tell _**you**_   know that! You just won't talk to me! Why, Piet?! Why won't you talk to me?! Why do you keep pushing me away?!" You wailed, tears welling in your eyes.

"I'm not pushing you away!"

"You are, Piet! You've barely come near me the past few days-"

"Because _**you**_ find every excuse not to stay in the same fucking room as me, [Y/N]!" Pietro's handsome face contorted with rage, "What am I supposed to do?! Assume you want me to confide in you?! How am I meant to understand when you keeping running off?! You're not the only one who's upset and confused!"

You gave a heart-wrenching sob, leaning over and clutching at your badly cramping stomach. Sweat began prickling across your forehead and back. Whether it was due or brought on early by the stress, you were soon aware of your heat beginning.

"[Y/N]...your heat...you need to go lie down," Pietro's tone was gentler, and he reached out to offer you his hand. You rebuffed the gesture, shrinking back.

"You broke my heart, Piet," you told him, voice weak and dejected. Pietro's exasperated expression melded with sadness.

"What? [Y/N], what do you mean?"

"Does it even matter?" You asked bitterly, making to leave the combat simulator. Thumping the button beside the door with the base of your fist, you expected to step out into the large training area; to your chagrin, however, the doors remained resolutely shut. Slamming the button again, the artifical voice announced-

" **Technical malfunction in the combat simulation centre. Please remain calm. Assistance has been requested and the necessary maintenance procedure will be carried out,** " were the words that filled the room.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," were your ground out words, followed by an angered snarl. The simulation centre had a glitch in its system, trapping both you and Pietro inside for however long it took Tony to get his ass over.

 

Sat on the floor in silence, a good distance apart, you and Pietro stared fixedly the wall ahead of you, both waiting for Tony to repair the simulator and release you from its confines.

"[Y/N]..." Pietro's accented voice broke through the tense silence.

"Hm?" You hummed in grudging acknowledgement, holding your cramping belly.

"You said...I broke your heart. How?" He pursued that line of conversation again.

"You honestly want to know?"

"Yes," was his softly spoken reply. Turning to face him, you answered.

"When we spoke after I'd been training with Thor. When I asked you why you'd been acting so...out of sorts with me. You just...deflected the question, didn't bother to explain. I'd felt like you'd been pushing me away, but I thought it was just in my head, but when you just brushed me off like that- I knew something had changed. Our friendship wasn't the same. It cut me up, Piet. There's not many people I can relate to completely, so when I met you...it was just so _**amazing**_ ," you explained. Pietro listened intently, shuffling closer to you. "The thought of ever losing your friendship...it scared me. Upset me. I couldn't handle it. I can't lose you, Piet." You confessed, clasping your hands together and knotting your fingers.

You suddenly felt him sat next to you, his arm pressed against yours. The Sokovian took hold of one of your hands, lightly.

 "You'll never lose me, [Y/N]," he assured you, completely heartfelt. "I've been far from honest with you. It's just difficult to talk about. Kind of ironic, considering you're one of the people I'm closest to, you'd think that'd make this easier."

"Piet?"

"I love you," the three words that meant so much came spilling from Pietro's mouth. Dumbstruck, you gaped at him. "I've not been pushing you away, [Y/N], I've been hiding because it's easier than dealing with the truth. I thought it would spare our friendship in case I pulled it apart by ever telling you. Didn't quite go to plan, right?"

"I wish you'd told me sooner, Piet," you drew closer to him, "Christ, I wish you'd told me sooner." You breathed out.

"I was too afraid, [Y/N]," he shook his head, ashamed of his fear.

"You know I'd never have pushed you away, Piet," you lifted a hand to cup his face tenderly.

"That's just it, I _**didn't**_ know. I just thought I'd keep my mouth shut and then... how I feel about you...that feeling would just _**go away**_. But it didn't. It hasn't. I like annoying you because it gets your attention," his voice cracked a little, and you wanted to wrap him in your arms, comfort him, _**love him**_...

 

His Alpha scent started to set your senses alight, bolstering the symptoms of your heat and filling you with a _**need**_...

"I love being with you..." He whispered, nuzzling against your hand. The Sokovian was taking shaky, shallow breaths; your scent was beginning to overcome him, the sight of him unwravelling before you awakening a very primal urge...

 _ **Need him...need my Alpha...**_ your body began to cry out.

"I hated seeing you with Thor, hated seeing another Alpha touch you, _**holding you**_ like you were _**his**_ ," Pietro growled jealously, his accent thickening in the surge of emotion.

" _ **Piet**_!" What was intended as a soft, soothing utterance was drawn from you as a needy moan. "I love you too. Please, Piet, love me. I need you." It took mere seconds for the speedster to pull you across onto his lap and to crush his lips against yours. You clutched at his feathery, silver curls, moaning into the kiss as you rocked your hips back and forth, feeling his already hard length straining in his sweatpants. "I love you, Piet." You gasped as Pietro dragged his lips across your jaw and squeezed your backside eagerly, grinding up against you, rutting feverishly like the red-blooded Alpha he was...

"I love you, [Y/N]. My Omega...going to make you feel better, Omega...fuck, I love you," he groaned against your skin, running his fingers through your hair.

"Love me, Alpha," you keened, breathing deep his wonderful, warming scent....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! And I come bearing A/B/O sexy times!

Gasping and moaning into one another's fervid kisses, while hands clutched desperately at hair or curled against the fabric of clothing, you felt all sense of restraint drain away as you became wonderfully lost in Pietro's embrace. The speedster slid his hand up your tank top, fingers grazing and groping at your covered breasts.

"Take it off," you urged him in a hushed voice. Pietro needed no persuasion, practically tearing your excersise wear from your body, before peppering kisses over your collar bone. Still straddling his lap, you were able to draw his face closer to your chest and nuzzle your cheek into those silver locks. When you felt his tongue drag gently- from just above the valley between your breasts to your throat-the slick seeped from your womanhood and soaked through to your leggings.

"What's-?" Pietro pulled back to stare down at the soaked material clinging to your parts. He gave a deep groan and, presumably, swore in his native tongue before attacking you with that delectable mouth of his.

"That's....that's all for you, Piet..." You panted, rocking your hips back and forth, in dire need of friction between your legs. With a lustful growl, Pietro pushed you onto the floor; his hand cradling the back of your head to cushion any impact. You let out a soft, satisfied moan, holding onto his waist as he began gliding the tip of his tongue over the exposed skin of your breasts and sucking gently at the sensitive skin on your neck.

"[Y/N]...you smell so fucking good..." He groaned in your ear, tugging lightly on locks of your hair. You gave a short, flirtatious laugh, pulling the hem of his t-shirt upward.

"I wanna smell more of you, Piet, your scent's getting me so wet," you purred, "Need to smell my Alpha. Need your scent all over me so everyone knows I'm your Omega."

Pietro scrambled to drag his t-shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the side before fiercely kissing you, his hands roaming over your body as he sought to desperately claim every inch of you. With a keening whine, you dug your fingers into his skin, dragging the tips across his taut, muscular torso. His hands slid under your back and he fumbled with the clasp of your bra. To help him, you pulled your hands away him from his glorious body and pushed your bra straps down your shoulders, then lifted your arms so he could remove the garment from your body. Exposed to the slight chill of the air, your nipples had hardened to fleshy peaks; the sight of which had your Alpha groaning low in his throat

 

"[Y/N]..." He whispered heatedly, then began crooning in his native tongue as his hands gently caressed and massaged your breasts, those beautiful blue eyes pinning you with an adoring gaze. There was a certain reverence in the way he touched your body, his gaze loving and his face completely entranced by you. You would have accused yourself of being an outright liar if you were to say that you were not equally mesmirised. The man who'd been your closest friend, the ally in combat who always had your back even if it meant endangering himself, and the fellow mutant who made you feel as though you belonged.

_**Belonged with him...always him...** _

"Piet, I love you...I love you," you breathed out, holding onto his hands as they continued to tenderly fondle your breasts. You could barely believe you'd almost lost his friendship over unspoken truths and misunderstandings. In the intensity of the moment, and due to the hormonal effects of your heat, your eyes welled with tears, "I love you and I never want us to be apart like we've been the past few days."

Pietro ceased massaging your chest and pressed his body close to yours, cradling your cheek. "I love you too, [Y/N]. Please don't cry," he soothed you, pressing soft kisses to your lips, "Don't cry. You'll have to pry me off of you before I stay away from you like I did."

"Alpha," you cooed adoringly, smiling through the tears.

"Omega," Pietro said softly, touching his forehead to yours. Comforted by his words, your body's need for satisfaction called loudly, and you groaned underneath your Alpha speedster whilst wriggling your hips suggestively. "You dirty Omega tease..." Pietro chided you in a lustful growl, trailing his hands down and seizing the waistband of your leggings. After dragging them down, shuffling back down the length of your body as he did so, he yanked off your shoes and socks.

 

"How'd we forget the shoes and socks, Piet?" You chuckled through half-lidded eyes.

"I think we had our priorities," Pietro speculated, winking at you. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watched him closely as he removed the remainder of his own clothing.

"Apparently. You're very focused, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Pietro replied, standing before you in his snug fitting boxer briefs that did little to hide his arousal. With a wry grin, you lay back on the floor again, so your eyes looked to the ceiling.

"Because you didn't even seem to notice my panties _**and**_ thighs covered in slick," you trilled, spreading your legs apart and knocking your knees together in an almost childish fashion. A moment of brief silence followed before you suddenly saw him above you, strong arms keeping him held over your body.

"What makes you think I didn't notice?" He challenged, an irresistible smirk upon his lips. 

"You didn't do anything, of course! You didn't try licking me or scenting me. You didn't even try tearing off my underwear and fucking me," you scolded him, without conviction.

"No. That's right. I didn't. I have a few other things I want to do to you first, Omega," Pietro's crooked smile became painfully arousing.

"What do you want to do to me, Alpha?" You inquired, in your most sensual tone, brushing your fingers down along his sternum to his firm abdominal muscles. Again, he smirked, his smile opening by a fraction.

"You'll see," he teased, crawling backward, down the length of your body.

 

Feeling fingers at the waistband of your underwear, you bit your lip in anticipation, an excited chuckle escaping you. As Pietro slid your panties from you, you felt the material snag at the stickniness of your slick-soaked thighs. You heard Pietro utter curses in Sokovian; though whether that was because of the inconvenience, the delicious obscentiy of the 'predicament' or the sight of your exposed vulva, you weren't sure. Regardless, you chuckled softly, rubbing lightly at your breasts for some stimulation.

"Something the matter, Piet?" You purred.

"My dick feels like it's about to burst," he muttered, in a frustrated growl. Though you'd not yet seen it, you pictured Pietro's swollen, hard cock pushing desperately against his boxers, the urge to slide into you aching horribly in his loins. The very thought had you moan and stir on the floor, a surge of slick seeping from your entrance. " _ **Fuck**_!" Your Alpha lover groaned.

"Piet! Please! Love me!" You mewled. Pietro surrendered to your pleas, positioning himself so he lay on his side next to you. Propping himself up on one arm, he used his other hand to trail gently across your breasts and down the length of your stomach. Gazing up at him, lips parted in desperate expectation, you awaited the caress of his fingers against your aching womanhood. The moment his hand cupped you between the legs, his palm moving against your wet lips, you shuddered and gasped. Pietro leant down to kiss you through the blissful ministrations.

When his fingertip started to slowly stroke the engorged nub of your clitoris, you moaned against his lips, your hands clutching aimlessly at your own skin. Without thinking you grabbed the speedster's wrist in a fierce grip, urging him to continue and spreading your legs further apart as though permitting even greater access.

 

"Piet," you groaned, looking up at him with lidded eyes. As he craned down to kiss you again, you felt his finger rub more vigorously over your clit. Moaning filthily, you squirmed around on the floor, desperate to have something _**fill**_ you. "Ahh...Pietro!" You gulped down air as the sensation of a building orgasm already had you in its tender hold.

Quickly, his name became a breathy incantation; falling from your lips over and over as your mind lost all rational thought. Pietro's finger moved perfectly against your clit, his lips meeting yours every few seconds to steal sweet, passionate kisses. The heat of his body and wonderful spicy aroma of his masculine, Alpha scent had you all but pleading for his solid length. You had half a mind to seize a handful of his silvery hair and scream at him until he filled you and gave you a thick knot.

"Pietro! Pleeeease! _**Fuck me**_! Fuck me, Pietro!" You cried, teetering on the edge of orgasm and soaked in sweat.

"I will soon, [Y/N], but I want to make you come with my fingers first," Pietro insisted, exerting every ounce of effort into restraining himself and not fucking you into a speechless oblivion.

"Pleeeeease!" You half sobbed, "Please, Alpha, want your knot! Alpha, want you so bad-" You beseeched, digging your fingernails into his wrist and grinding up against his hand.

Pietro's jaw ticked, chest rigid as he held his breath, pausing his finger's steady motion. "Omega..." Came his husky voiced warning.

"Alpha," you cooed, making unabashed use of his stationary hand to bring yourself to satisfaction, "Alpha!" You crooned at him, tittering playfully. In the throes of a heat, it was quite common for an Omega to become coquettish and mischevious in their taunting of a seemingly reticent Alpha.

 

"Don't be a tease, _**Omega**_ ," Pietro warned you again, a feral glint in his blue eyes.

" **You're** the tease, Alpha, not giving me what I _**need**_ ," you goaded him flirtatiously. The speedster, fast as ever, whipped his hand out from your grip and pinned both your arms above your head. That dominant Alpha instinct was triggered, much to your pleasure. There was something both fierce and intensely arousing in the hard stare upon Pietro's face. With him above you, his weight pinning you to the floor, it was reminiscent of the time you'd both been play fighting. Only now, this was so very different and so very wonderful...

"Are you mad at me now, Alpha?" You continued to taunt your silver-haired lover. "Punish me, Alpha, I've been badly behaved." You urged with a soft, girlish laugh, trying to encourage a reaction from him. Pietro's hard cock stirred against your leg and his expression was one of irresistble primal lust.

"C'mon, Alpha, knot me! I know you want to stretch me out with that big knot of yours...get deep inside your Omega's warm, slick pussy..." You hoped to provoke an action, but Pietro remained hard-faced yet completely still above you, as though **waiting** for the opportune moment to pounce-

"Fuck me now, Pietro, or I'll find another Alpha to fill me up with a thick knot," you threatened.

"What did you just say, Omega?" Pietro broke his silence with the quietly uttered question. _**Oh jackpot,**_ you thought with gleeful satisfaction.

"Fuck me now, or the moment we get out of this combat simulator, I'm going to go to another Alpha. How 'bout I go to Thor? Let him see me covered in slick and moaning for his cock inside me. He's a fucking god, I'm sure he could keep going all night, until I couldn't walk straight-"

Before you had chance to finish your rather crass, bold taunt, Pietro released his hold on your arms, siezed you either side of your waist and flipped you onto your front. Living with a god and two super soldiers, you forgot just how strong Pietro was in his own right.

"You're not getting _**touched**_ by any other Alpha. Ever. You're **my** Omega," the Sokovian snarled in your ear.

 

A rush of air and a few milliseconds later, Pietro had completely removed and discarded of his boxer briefs, and was hoisting your backside up to imitate the presenting position used so often by Omegas to lure their Alpha. Without a moment's thought, you spread your legs apart, eager to enact the role of submissive Omega. You felt one of Pietro's hands grasp your hip.

"You don't even know how many times I've pictured you like this," Pietro said in a low, firm voice, his other hand guiding his dick to your soaking pussy.

"Tell me mo-  _ **ahhh**_ !" You gave a loud cry as Pietro slammed his whole length inside of you. Romantic Pietro was something to be cherished, but  _ **Alpha**_ Pietro was inexpressibly sexy. The both of you would most certainly have the opportunity for slow, tender love making; now, however, with your heat, you craved something more aggressive and wild.

"I was wondering what kind of sound you'd make if I did that," he said smugly, running his hands over your buttocks and thighs, squeezing the soft flesh.

"Alpha," you pined softly, wriggling your hips so you could feel Pietro's cock rub along your walls.

"Who's Omega are you?"

"Yours," you answered in a tiny voice. The response you gave was, no doubt, met with Pietro's approval, as he pulled out of you almost entirely and rewarded you with a sharp, hard thrust. Moaning, you lowered your upper body, resting its weight on your elbows and forearms, which made your rump appear even further raised for your Alpha.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Omega? Do you want me to give you my knot?"

"Yes," you gasped. Again, Pietro pulled back and thrust his hips forward, sliding into you and stretching your walls out.

"Am I your Alpha?"

"Yes! My...my Alpha!" You answered, breathless. Another deep, forceful thrust.

"Do you love me, [Y/N]?" Pietro's voice softened by a fraction, hands tenderly caressing your lower back and waist.

"I do, Pietro. I love you so much," you told him with ardent urgency. The Sokovian must have bent forward, as you felt his warm breath against the small of your back and the light press of his lips against your skin. He dragged his perfect mouth upward, peppering delicate kisses over your curved back.

"I love you too, [Y/N]," he whispered, his breath tickling your skin. "Come here, [Y/N], come closer, I want to hold you." Pietro's passionate, romantic side trickled through, curbing his Alpha aggression. You crawled backward, allowing Pietro to guide you onto his lap. When his hands went to your waist, you knew by mere instinct that he wanted you to raise your upper body and press your back to his chest.

 

With Pietro kneeling behind you, your legs spread either side of his taut, muscular thighs and your back snug against his firm chest, he wrapped his arms around your body and began kissing the crook of your neck with adoring reverence. Enjoying the feel of his body, the sweet tingling in your abdomen as he kissed you and suckled softly on your neck, and the euphoria overcoming your mind as you breathed in his scent. His hands toyed lightly with your breasts and ventured across your stomach; fingertips stopping just below your navel to tease you into intense arousal. Deliberately, he would completely ignore the place between your legs-even as it ached to be touched-and would brush across your wet, inner thighs.

He did this until you were moaning softly, turning your head to meet his lips in keen embrace and whispering pleas like an erotic mantra. You were, however, under no illusions that he was just as eager as you felt his erect cock stir. During the change of position, he'd slipped out of you and it was glaringly obvious that he was desperate to be back inside; ensconced in your clinging, warm, wet walls.

You lifted one arm behind you to comb your fingers through his silken, thick hair. When you attempted to place a hand on your breast so you tweak the pert nipple, Pietro gently took hold of your wrist and pulled your hand away; all while softly reprimanding you in his native tongue, his voice excruciatingly seductive.

Granting you mercy at last, when his hand trailed down your stomach once more, he moved further past your navel, down and down- until his fingers were following the juncture between your thighs and womanhood. You squirmed in his lap, nuzzling into his neck and moaning 'Alpha' quietly. His breathing started to quicken, heart thumping so powerfully and rapidly in his chest you felt it within your own body. Pietro's fingers were between your legs, stroking slick covered flesh, a constricted groan pushed from his throat. You knew he was about to experience a very intense lapse in self-restraint.

This sudden realisation affected your body. "Pietro..." You whined, the call of his name accompanied by another wave of slick seeping from your pussy, covering his fingers in your warm, slippery juices.

Given that Pietro was still a young Alpha, and that he was already on the edge of losing control, all it took was that small surge of your slick to send him into a sex-craven frenzy.

 

Growling and (you presumed) swearing in Sokovian, Pietro frantically lifted your buttocks up and positioned his cock so it could slip into you. His hands now on your hips, he lowered you onto him. You groaned at the delicious invasion of his dick penetrating you. Fingers pressing into your skin in his steely grip, Pietro took charge; lifting you and lowering you onto him, over and over, thrusting upward to push deeper into you. His pace was fervid, rapid and aggressive; you wondered, for the briefest of moments, whether he was using his ability-perhaps without being aware of it? The feverish pace, as you discovered, was slightly **too much** for your body to bear.

"Pietro," you called, voice breathless from the physical strain. "Pietro, slow down."

"[Y/N]..." Pietro groaned.

"Pietro, slow down, baby. Please go slower," you requested softly, reaching back to clutch at his hip by way of steadying his (evidently) powerful, rocking pelvis.

"[Y/N], you want me to-?" The Sokovian's accent was thicker in the throes of pleasure.

"Slow down, baby, please. It's hurting a little," you implored. Pietro immediately ceased his rapid thrusts, though remained hard inside of you.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N], I didn't think..." he apologised earnestly, stroking your waist and kissing you tenderly.

"S'okay, Piet, I just...wanna go a **_little_**   slower. Think you can do that? Slow down for me? I know going fast is your thing," you made light of it, grazing your fingers lightly over the skin of his hip.

"I don't know if I can hold myself back, [Y/N]," he explained dolefully. You pondered for a moment, then carefully got to your feet, feeling Pietro slip out of you once more. The speedster looked confused and, for a fleeting moment, hurt.

 

"Let's try something different! You lie down," you instructed in a soft voice. Pietro, a curious expression across his face, lay back on the floor. You moved to stand above him, feet planted either side of his waist, then-gradually-knelt down, settling comfortably just above his groin, your feet tucked under your thighs.

"This okay with you?" You asked, stroking his firm stomach muscles.

"Definitely," he replied, with great avidity, his hands settling at your waist.

"Good! We can take things a little more...steady," you directed a rueful smile toward the Sokovian, who threw you a charming grin.

"What can I say? I can't control myself around you," he retorted.

"Lame excuse!" You declared, lifting your hips and backing up slightly so you could lower yourself onto Pietro's fixedly solid length. "Seriously, you're still hard? How are you keeping this up for so long? Is this your secret mutant ability, Piet?"

"I guess," Pietro began with that trademark cocky manner, "I'm a man of many tal- _ **ahhhh fuck**_!" He hissed, hands clamping onto your waist in a vice grip as you sank down suddenly onto his cock.

 

"You were saying?" You quipped, witholding a snort of laughter.

"That was a dirty move, [Y/N]," Pietro protested, chuckling.

"Yeah, it was pretty _**dirty**_ ," you remarked pridefully, receiving a withering look from your best friend and lover. "Ahem, I do believe you still owe me an explanation." You cleared your throat pointedly, folding your arms.

"On why I'm still hard for you? Because it's _**you**_ I'm hard for," he answered.

"You can't just switch your words up like that, that's cheating," you complained, poking him gently in the stomach.

"Oh well, you see, the English language is a confusing thing...I mix my words...oh, I'm just a bewildered Sokovian in a strange land-" he said dramatically.

"Bullshit!" You laughed.

"It's true, [Y/N], I just...I don't know how to put it all into words that are so foreign to me-" Pietro pulled you closer so you lay on top of him.

 

"Don't you even dare _**try**_ that excuse!" You protested amidst giggles. Just to vex you further, Pietro began speaking in Sokovian, pretending to express his discontent. "No! Don't you go doing that!" You whined, thumping his chest playfully, only to be teasingly admonished by the speedster in his own language.

"How can someone so hot be so annoying at the same time?" You wondered aloud, hoping to disrupt the flow of Sokovian spilling from Pietro's mouth.

"It's my thing," he suddenly answered in English.

"I thought going fast was 'your thing'?"

"I have a lot of 'things'," Pietro nodded. Casting him a mock-reproachful eye, you rested the palms of your hands either side of his head and pushed yourself up so you could stare down at him, expectantly. He stroked your waist lovingly, meeting your expression with that handsome, cocky smile.

 

"Do you have any idea what that smile does to me? Stop it, I know you're just trying to win me over now," you scolded him.

"What smile?" Pietro smirked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

" _ **That**_ smile you do! You're doing it now!"

"Yeah? What does it do to you?"

Leaning back, you placed your hands on Pietro's chest, a smile of fiendish intent spreading across your face. Offering no reply, you promptly began rocking your hips so you could feel Pietro's dick rub against your walls. The Sokovian flinched and groaned loudly, obviously startled by the unexpected stimulation. His hands came out from underneath his hand to grab at your hips.

"I can't....believe.... ** _you didn't see that coming_** ," you said, between breaths, laughing softly at your lover's reaction.

"Ahhh I hate you," Pietro moaned, his tone not the least bit convincing.

"Really?" You sniggered, before rolling your hips slightly quicker and groaning at the sensation building between your legs. "'Cause....it seems...like...you don't?" The intervals that broke your sentence seemed to be punctuated the sounding your buttocks and backs of your thighs clapping gently against Pietro's crotch. The silver haired speedster reached up to fondle your breasts, the pads of his thumbs rubbing across your nipples. You let out a pleasured sigh, eyes fluttering shut and your head tipping back slightly as the stimulation rushed straight to the heat between your legs.

 

"Alpha," you praised him breathily, "Feels good."

A deep growl seemed to be emitted from the depths of Pietro's chest, and you felt his hips buck upwards.

"Are you... trying to fuck.... your Omega.... while she's on top of you, Alpha?" You looked at him with a blissful expression, lids heavy and lowered; giving you a seductive gaze. Pietro groaned again, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...don't...I can't hold back when you say stuff like that," he said, with a great deal of strain in his voice.

"I like seeing you all riled up, Alpha," you purred, lips parting to unleash a torrent of soft, entreating moans. Sweat rolled down your body in tiny beads, leaving cooling trails of dampness on your skin. You saw the perspiration on Pietro's body, as he tried desperately to exert some form of self restraint. His hands tightened around your breasts, his hips quickening their pace as they thrusted upward to drive his cock deeper inside of you.

"Not too fast, Piet..." You reminded him gently, hands curling against his chest.

"I know, [Y/N], I won't go faster than this...I just...needed to do this...I want to be so far up in you," he panted, dragging his hands back to your hips and squeezing them mercilessly.

"Feels good...you inside me...like you were meant to be," you gasped, orgasm fast approaching.

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted to do this with you...when I first met you-" You let out a sharp moan as Pietro hit a sweet spot in your pussy, "-but...I didn't think you were into me...so I was happy just to be your friend...we got so close, Piet, I loved it." The confession spilt from your mouth. "Didn't ever think you'd ever fall for me. I just...thought I was the one...with the stupid crush."

 

Pietro, in equal parts, looked like he wanted to simultaneously ravish you, comfort you and cry. With you still rocking against him, and he still thrusting into you, he sat up and bent his knees to support himself. With his face now almost level with yours, he began kissing you; over and over, cherishing you with every beautiful embrace.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Same reason...you didn't," you admitted, touching your forehead to his, "I didn't want to risk our friendship." You cupped his face between your hands, crushing your mouth against his. Pietro returned the embrace with such fiery passion, you moaned into the kiss and felt slick gush from you yet again. Already covered in your juices, Pietro still felt the fresh slick warm his cock and trickle down his balls, and he responded in kind- by pistoning his strong hips and giving you the friction you craved.

"Alpha, oh fuck, Alpha," you wailed, keening as any Omega would, "Can I have your knot? Want your knot?" You begged senselessly, clawing at Pietro's toned back, leaving red marks on his skin. He growled but didn't scold you for scratching at him; if anything, it appeared to spur him on.

"You'll get my knot, Omega, but you need to come for me first," he ordered. You cried out, as you felt yourself quickly drift onto the periphery of an orgasm.

"I'll come for you, Alpha, I'll come for you...all over you," you crooned, gazing at your handsome Sokovian lover, delighting in the ravenous expression plastered on his face. "Want you to fill me with your pups. Pump me with...fill me up...Alpha...fill me up." You were babbling incoherently. You knew, for a fact, you didn't want pups at such a young age, but in the heat of the moment it was not uncommon for an Omega to say such things.

 

"You want that, Omega? Your Alpha's gonna knot you and make you come...I've got a thick knot that'll stretch you out...then I'll fill up that wet Omega pussy and give you a pup. Want me to make you all swollen with a pup, Omega?" Pietro played along perfectly, his accent thick and delectable, his voice deep and husky in your ears. "That sound good, Omega?" One of his hands wandered down to press against your lower belly.

"Piet...Alpha-"

"That what you want? I'll squirt my come in you and load you up, Omega. Your Alpha's gonna leave something inside you...mark his territory in you-" The dominance in his tone and the powerful hit of his scent nearly made you squeal.

"Ahh!" You shrieked. Pietro's expression had turned _**predatory**_ and you were helpless to resist.

"-make sure the other Alphas can _**smell**_ it on you, that you're my Omega. Know that you've got my pup in you-"

"Alpha! I'm gonna come! Alpha, oh fuck, I'm gonna-" You gasped, holding onto Pietro's shoulders.

"Come all over me, Omega," Pietro ordered sternly, his knot swelling, while he flashed you that lopsided smile-

You moaned loudly, several choked cries and gasps tearing their way from your throat, as you slipped into sweet ecstasy; the walls of your vagina pulsing around Pietro's length and granting you rapturous relief in your climax.

 

Pietro spoke hurriedly in Sokovian, breath coming in shallow, rapid wheezes, his hips thrusting eagerly. There was a sheen of sweat coating his face and body, his muscles tensed up as he worked himself up to his release. You watched the ferocity slip from his expression, witnessing vulnerabiility taking its place. His bright blue eyes locked with your own eyes; searching, imploring, offering unspoken words of endless love. The speedster looked so adoring and so beautiful in those few moments.

You felt his hand rush to grasp gently at the back of your neck, while the other lay at the small of your back. On pure instinct, you clung to him and wound your arms around his neck, eyes never breaking away from his. You wanted to watch him unwravel, to see him in such an intimate way and to know that few others had had the privellage to witness this. This was not the defining moment of your love, but it was the final seal of the new bond you had both formed.

"Pietro," you whispered with such sweet tenderness, that it proved to be the Sokovian's undoing.

The sound he made was loud and primal, stirring once more your Omega appetite. His knot ballooned inside you, stretching you out with it's satisfying girth, and his cock throbbed as warm spurts of come covered your walls. With ragged breaths, Pietro slowly regained some composure, leaning in to kiss you.

"I love you, [Y/N]," he spoke in the confines of your lovers' embrace.

"I love you too, Piet," you replied, a flood of warmth and peace leaving you feeling lighter than air.

 

Secured inside of you with his knot, both you and Pietro were locked together until it subsided. You certainly weren't complaining; it gave you both the opportunity to lay together, wrapped in one another's arms. Lying on top of him, head resting comfortable in the crook of his neck, you were absent-mindedly stroking his trimmed and impeccably kept facial hair and twining locks of his hair around your finger. He, in turn, languidly ran the pads of his fingers up and down the expanse of your back, drifting across your arm from time to time.

"This sure beats play fighting," you chuckled sleepily.

"Agreed," Pietro gave a singular huff of laughter, the sound reverberating in his chest and buzzing soothingly against your body.

"Now I know why you liked getting on top of me when we did," you ribbed him light-heartedly.

"Could you maybe make me sound like less of a pervert?" Pietro snickered.

"I would've pushed you off if I didn't like it," you told him.

"Kinky," he quipped.

"Shuddup," you snorted gracelessly, wriggling around and snuggling up closer to Pietro for warmth and comfort. The Sokovian grinned at you, craning his neck upward to give you a soft peck on the forehead. The look you gave him could only be described as pure, unadulterated adoration. If all but the expression on his face was anything to go by, you could safely say that he'd just melted into putty at the sight of you.

"The way you're looking at me right now...it's making me so happy," he said. You gave Pietro your most radiant smile; one that was reserved for him and _**only**_ him. A few tears began trickling from the inner corners of your eyes. You giggled at your involuntary reaction to the intensity of the moment. Pietro lightly wiped away your tears, brushing his fingertips over your cheeks with such gentleness it were as though he feared causing you the slightest discomfort.

"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" He asked you, the tiniest note of apprehension in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Piet. Just feeling really happy too," you nuzzled into him, kissing his neck gently. Feeling the muscles of his cheek against your forehead, you knew without even looking that he had a wide, joyful smile on that enchanting face of his.

 

The two of you lay together in peaceful quietude, nestled together. For you, Pietro's warmth and the feel of his arms encasing you made you feel protected, secured and cherished. For him, holding you... it must have brought him some peace from the inner turmoil and conflict he'd felt for so long. All was right with the world. You were both finally where you belonged.

Emotionally, at least. Physically, there were probably better places to discover one another's passionate love for the other.

You came to realise this when a familiar cool voice announced throughout the simulation facility-

" **Combat simulation facility maintenance has been carried out successfully. The facility is now functioning at full capacity. Would you like to resume your simulation?** "

"Ah, no. We'll pass, I think," you replied.

"I think we've had enough physical activity for today," Pietro joked lewdly.

"Really? I was hoping we could keep ourselvess occupied later on?" You inquired coquettishly, earning a double-take from Pietro. "I am in heat after all." You shrugged, attempting to look like you'd made some completely innocuous suggestion.

"So we could-?" Pietro's look bordered on delighted incredulity. You couldn't help but laugh at the Sokovian.

"What did you think? I'd let you off that easily. Oh no, we're gonna-" You halted mid-sentence, shifting around and feeling a familiar solid weight inside of you, "-Pietro, did you just get hard again?"

The Sokovian speedster **_blushed_**.

 

About to comment on how endearing it was to see him blush, you opened your mouth, only to be interrupted by the sound of the combat facility's door sliding open with a quiet whir.

Both yourself and Pietro looked up, like startled deer. Much to your horror, you saw not only one fellow Avenger (none other than Tony Stark) at the forefront, but in addition, Thor, Natasha and Clint.

"Uhhhhh...." You and Pietro both made the uncomfortable sound in perfect synchrony.

"Road Runner! You finally got laid!" Tony declared cheerfully. Pietro's cheeks reddened.

"About damn time, you two, the sexual tension was getting unbearable," Natasha said, as though chiding two fractious children.

"Congratulations on finally fornicating, my good companions!" Thor proclaimed in that deep, booming voice.

"Please kill me," you groaned, hiding your face in Pietro's shoulder.

"You remebered not to go _**too fast**_ , didn't you, Speedy?" Tony quipped. You could only imagine the filthy look Pietro threw him for asking such a question.

"I'm sure he was fine. There wasn't a look of crushing disappointment on [Y/N]'s face, so that's gotta be a good sign," Clint commented.

"I hate you guys," you said loudly, face still hidden against Pietro's shoulder.

"Oh you kids and your jokes," Tony snorted. You heard Steve's voice call from behind the small huddle of Avengers.

 

"What's going on? Why are you all stood in the doorway?"

"Cover your eyes, Cap, you're about to see some naughty, naked skin on show," Tony snickered. You dared to look back at the smirking, smug faces on your team members' face, with the exception of Thor who looked blithely merry. Steve broke through the tiny crowd, took one glance then immediately spun around and strode out.

"Okay, nope, I'm leaving! Bucky, I don't think we'll be training here today," Steve informed his friend, clearing his throat awkwardly.

You pressed your lips together in an effort to hold back laughter at the super-soldier's response to the scene.

"He's such an innocent little cinnamon bun, isn't he?" Tony remarked. "Y'know what, _**jesting aside**_ , I'm glad you both have gotten together. Evidently." He gestured to your bodies locked together on the floor.

"Thanks, Tony," you replied bashfully.

"It's nice knowing there's a little bit more happiness in the world, you've discovered your love for another, yada yada, all that jazz," Tony said in a bored voice, "Plus, I hopefully won't have FRIDAY notifying me of the many porn sites you've been visiting, Speedy Gonzales."

 

"Wait! What-?!" Pietro jerked underneath you.

"FRIDAY monitors the internet usage, Speedy, informs me if anything suspicious might be going on. I keep hoping I'll hear about something interesting, but the most I've been getting is your spank material!  _ **XXXOmegas**_ ,  _ **SlickTube**_ ,  _ **OmegaBabes**_ -"

"I just-no! I don't-" Pietro stammered. You burst into a peal of giggles, covering your mouth to muffle the sound but failing miserable.

"Ahh, _**SlickTube**_ , I have investigated that particular website myself, Maximoff. You have excellent taste, my friend," Thor praised the red-faced Sokovian. Natasha and Clint doubled up in silent stitches of laughter.

"And for the love of all that is good and decent, stop going back to the same videos. Sure, you browse and dabble, but if I hear about _**Yummy Yummy Omega Cummy** \- _" At that point, Nat and Clint had to exit the simulation facility, their laughter loud and braying in the background, "-or _**Two Sexy Omegas Get Sticky**_ one more time I'm going to have FRIDAY bombard you with weird fetish porn," Tony threatened the younger man.

"Huh, interesting viewing choices, Piet. So that's what you get up to in your spare time?" You questioned him, smiling wryly.

"I-I only-well-I just-"

"There is no harm in self-pleasure, Maximoff, it is perfectly natural. Midgard has such peculiar opposing views on the act. Placing a taboo upon it has no valid purpose!" Thor intervened rationally.

"Exactly! Tug it as often as you like, Road Runner, just go easy on the triple X stuff, you deviant," Tony piped up.

"Don't worry, Tony, I'll be keeping him busy. He won't have time to watch all that porn," you said ruefully, raising an eyebrow at your Alpha. Pietro had become a crimson faced, stuttering mess; a far cry from his earlier state.

 

"Good. Or at least suggest he view some new material. Try  _ **One Alpha, Five Omegas**_ , that'll blow your mind, Speedy. And other things, probably-"

"Yeah, okay, I think we can leave it at that, **_thanks_** ," said Pietro brusquely.

"You're adorable when you blush," you observed.

"Don't encourage him, [Y/N]," Pietro bristled. You offered nought but an innocent yet treacherous smiile. "I know that look. You're going to have fun with this, aren't you?

"Yep!"

"You're going to let Tony keep making jokes, aren't you?"

" _ **Yep**_ ," you nodded, smiling impishly. Your beloved uttered something in Sokovian, probably cursing you and comparing you to some sort of devious, malevolent entity.

And honestly? You wouldn't have wanted it any other way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why I made the sexy times less smut-filled and quite flippant, it's because I wanted to reflect that playful, mischief in their relationship. These two would play fight, joke, tease each other- it only seems natural that that would carry on into the 'bedroom' (so to speak). 
> 
> Plus, I wanted to give a little bit of realism to the scene. I've read so many fan fics where there's no humour, no messing around and no joking between the characters, and it just doesn't seem right. I certainly, however, don't mean to criticise anyone who's ever written a hardcore, intense smutty fic (I've done it myself plenty of times, believe me!). I just thought it was more appropriate for Pietro and Reader to be a bit 'all over the place', given their strong friendship and their young age.
> 
> Hope you guys understand! :D
> 
> Anyways, much love to you all! This is the end of the Pietro/ Reader story, now that we have reached our saucy, light hearted conclusion! I'm thinking of doing a Tony/Reader one next, but if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to take them on board? <3


End file.
